Jugando con el Destino
by Criskeleton
Summary: Rumplestinskin, el ser oscuro, se encapricha con la idea de tener un aprendiz...para ello unirá el destino de 3 personas: Thorin, rey de Erebor, desea tener una esposa que le ame y a la que poder amar. Faramir, hijo de Denethor, está enamorado de una joven princesa y desea estar con ella. Erowen, hija de Andor, desea salvar el alma de su padre y salir del yugo de Rumple.


**Esto es un crossover, el mundo que he creado no es 100 por 100 fiel a los libros de Tolkien, por ejemplo: Thorin no es un enano, es un rey humano, como Aragorn y tiene de consejero y mago a Thranduil, no hay odio entre ellos. Faramir es hijo del senescal de Gondor sí, pero he acentuado que es aprendiz de mago, cosa que el libro no le da mucha importancia. Además de qué hace aparición RUMPLESTINSKIN, quería ponerlo en propiedades del CROSSOVER, pero no me deja...**

**DISFRUTAD**

Érase una vez... un mago oscuro que se encontraba aburrido en su enorme castillo, sentado en su trono; que debió perder algún rey en un trato con él; suspiraba y pensaba que podía hacer, hasta que una idea vino a su mente:- "Aún siendo el ser más poderoso de todas estas tierras...e inmortal, creo que va siendo hora de que tenga un o una joven aprendiz, jiji, sí sí, necesito un aprendiz, uno bueno al que pueda enseñarle toda mi sabiduría y conocimiento, para que en un futuro se convierta en un rival digno-*rió y saltando del trono fue hacía un atril de gran tamaño y altura.

Con un movimiento de su dedo recitó:- "Oh libro mágico, aquí tu amo te reclama, muéstrame un ser poderoso a través de las eras y los tiempos, qué pueda ser mí futuro aprendiz" -*El libro, pasó las hojas con violencia y paró*:

¿Thorin, Escudo de Roble? Futuro rey de la famosa ciudad de Erebor...orgulloso, honorable, de corazón valeroso, protegido por elfos...bah-*movió su dedo de nuevo*-demasiado...bueno-*las hojas se volvieron a parar*-Faramir...vaya este es un poco más joven, hijo de un senescal, sabio, de buen corazón...aprendiz del joven maestro Gand...-*Rumple enfurecido tiró el libro*-¡DEMONIO DE LIBRO! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME MUESTRA A PERSONAS DE CORAZÓN NOBLE!? Necesito un aprendiz, no un héroe...¿Por qué me enseñas...?-.

*Rumple se quedó callado al ver que el libro seguía moviendo sus hojas*-Interesante...muy interesante libro ...dos hombres, enamorados de una misma mujer, los dos tienen potencial si cualquiera de ellos se volviese al lado oscuro...y ella-*resopló*-hija del rey Andor...su padre está endeudado conmigo...también tiene potencial la joven princesa-*río y dio unas palmadas*-esto se pone interesante-*el libro volvió a pasar sus hojas y leyó*-el hijo que nazca de Thorin, Escudo de Roble y Erowen o Faramir y Erowen, será mi aprendiz...un ser poderoso, nacido del amor verdadero...-*rió*-Esto es divertido, pero tiene que haber algún "pero"...-*Rumple leyó*-Para que el niño nazca con el máximo de sus poderes...deberá ser concebido en un día de Dúrin...mmm...claro, el día de Dúrin es el fin de año y el cambio de estación, todo encaja...las estrellas, la luna, todo cuadra...así que eso es lo que a mí...me ayudará a romper la barrera del amor verdadero y conseguir que el niño se haga mi aprendiz-*una carcajada macabra salió de la boca de Rumple, haciendo que todos las criaturas del salón se estremecieran*.

Lejos de allí, en la Edad Media, un rey escuchaba a su consejero que le recitaba la lista de pretendientas. Thorin, rey de Erebor, resoplaba. Había conocido a todas las pretendientas y ninguna llamaba en él la atención:

-Mi señor Thorin-*exclamó su consejero y el tiempo se paró*-.

-¡Thranduil!-*Pero Thranduil se encontraba paralizado. Una risa lleno el enorme pasillo y Thorin agarró la empuñadura de su espada*

-¡Thorin, Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror!-*dijo una sombra levantando sus manos y gestualizando con exageración-Rey de la montaña-*La sombra hizo una reverencia*-.

-¿Quién sois?-*Thorin fue a desenvainar pero vio que su espada se había quedado atascada*-Mostraos...-.

La sombra se quitó su capa y apareció un hombre con ojos ámbar y verdosos, su piel era escamosa y brillaba, como la de un dragón, su sonrisa era larga y sus dientes parecían colmillos, sus cabellos eran rizados y sus manos, parecían afiladas, casi como garras.

-Me llaman el ser oscuro, pero vos, podéis llamarme Rumplestinskin-.

-No me junto con magos oscuros...-*Thorin aún así intentaba desenvainar*.

-Jiji, suponía que diríais eso...más tengo una oferta qué haceros...-.

-¿Qué clase de oferta?-.

Rumple rió y miro al rey-He visto que estáis buscando esposa, pero vuestro querido consejero, no encuentra la adecuada-*dijo pasando la mano por el cabello del elfo*-¡YO! Tengo la solución-.

Thorin le miró con curiosidad y Rumple con rapidez hizo aparecer un espejo:-Este espejo muestra vuestros mayores anhelos...vos deseáis encontrar una esposa, que sea buena para el reino, fiel...pero en vuestro corazón hay un deseo escondido...-*en el espejo apareció la imagen del Rey de espaldas* que ella os ame, qué no se case con vos por obligación-*y una dama apareció en la escena, haciendo que Thorin se diese la vuelta y la abrazase con fuerza*-Yo puedo encontraros a esa mujer-*la imagen desapareció con un movimiento de su mano*-.

-¿Cómo sé que no es una artimaña?-.

-Este espejo es de mi colección, pero no he conseguido hechizarlo nunca para mi voluntad, está hecho de magia blanca, para el bien...-*dijo apareciendo tras Thorin*-y por eso vos podéis ver vuestro deseo...porque es puro, no anheláis fuerza, poder, ni ganancias...sino amor-.

-¿Y el precio?-.

-Ah es un precio sin importancia...-*dijo moviendo sus manos y mirando hacía los lados*-...el resultado de ese amor...-*Thorin le miró*-...vuestro hijo, tendrá qué ser mi aprendiz-.

-¡NUNCA DEJARÍA QUÉ MI VÁSTAGO TERMINASE EN TUS MANOS!-*Thorin desenvaino su espada e intentó atravesarlo pero él desapareció*-.

-¡INTERESANTE!-*apareció de nuevo*-Habéis escapado de mi hechizo...sois un rey fuerte Thorin, escudo de Roble...-*Thorin le miró*-Mi Rey, yo no me llevaría a vuestro hijo de vuestro lado, ni de su futura esposa...solo hacedme un hueco en el reino en cuanto él nazca...seré su maestro, le convertiré en un rey fuerte, poderoso...-.

-¿Cómo podéis asegurar qué ella, será la mujer elegida?-.

-Aparte de qué vos ya la conocéis, vuestro corazón al miraros al espejo ha mostrado una imagen directamente, sin dudar, el espejo nunca miente...-*Thorin no confiaba en Rumple*-O...invitad a la dama a vuestro castillo durante 1 mes, si en ese período de tiempo, la dama os besa y el beso es de amor verdadero...el trato estará cerrado y el niño será mío, sino, desapareceré de vuestra majestuosa presencia...-.

-¿Cumpliréis vuestra palabra? ¿Lo juráis?-.

*Rumple rió*-Lo..juro-.

Lejos de allí, entre los bosques del Ithilien, un joven; vestido con una armadura ligera que escondía tras una capa verde que le camuflaba; tensaba su arco mientras apuntaba a un ciervo de grandes astas que saciaba su sed en el río. Sus ojos grises, ni parpadeaban observando al enorme animal, sus manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero, cogían con fuerza el arco y con gran cuidado... cuando de pronto, una extraña sensación apareció en el ambiente, haciendo que el ciervo huyese. El joven gruñó y buscó qué podía haber asustado al animal:

-Buenas tardes-*el joven le apuntó*-oh, tranquilo joven, no vengo a haceros daño-*él ni se inmutó*-voy a presentarme, soy...-.

-Sé quién sois...Mithrandir me habló de vos-.

*Rumple rió*-Qué detalle, jiji-.

-Marchaos de aquí, no deseo nada vuestro-.

-Oh, tranquilo, solo vengo a conversar...-.

-¿Por qué deseáis conversar conmigo?-.

-Porqué he escuchado rumores-*dijo sentándose sobre un tronco y haciéndose el pelo a un lado*-sobre vos...y una joven dama...-.

*El joven intentó ignorarlo, pero su curiosidad le podía*.

-Vos...¿Sois Faramir verdad?-*él se quitó su capucha*-No intentéis negarlo, capitán de Gondor-.

*Él suspiró*-¿Qué queréis?-.

-Ya os lo he dicho, conversar-.

-Deseáis información-.

-Sí, en parte..soy un hombre curioso y he escuchado que estáis enamorado-.

*Faramir giró su rostro*-Cualquier hombre puede estar enamorado, tal vez enamorado de su país, de su música...-*dijo mientras tensaba su arco*.

-Pero vos...estáis enamorado de una dama, no de esas ñoñerías-*el arco se le escapó de las manos*-una dama noble, muy hermosa y para acrecentar el interés, la conocéis desde que era un muchacha...casi como unos amigos íntimos-.

-Eso ya pasó-*recoge su arco*.

-Pero no la habéis olvidado, ni ella a vos...-.

-Sois un hombre hecho de engaños ¿Por qué debería creeros?-.

-Pues...-*Rumple intentó acercarse a Faramir pero al intentar tocarle una gran fuerza tiró hacía atrás al ser oscuro, la bestia tosió*-Os...os ha enseñado...bien-.

-Era de suponer-*Faramir le volvió a apuntar*-él dijo qué vendríais a tentarme-.

Rumple río-No está mal...pero como os dije, venía a conversar, si tal como decís ya no la amáis, entonces no os preocupara que vaya a ser desposada por el Rey de Erebor...-.

-¿Cómo...?-*Faramir bajó el arco*.

*Rumple sonrió*-Sí, sí, el Rey de Erebor se ha encaprichado de la joven y la ha invitado a su reino, como un período prenupcial...-*el ser oscuro miró a Faramir*-parece...qué ya he captado toda tu atención-.


End file.
